Un Secreto Inconfesable
by ByMau
Summary: Todos tenemos en la vida un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irremediable, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable, que hacer cuando vives en un mundo que decide por ti... NejiHinata
1. prologo

**UN SECRETO INCONFESABLE**

En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable… (Autor desconocido)

**Prologo**

Como podía esta vida darte danta dicha y felicidad pero al mismo tiempo tanto dolor y tristeza.

Cuando en un principio pensé que este sentimiento era completamente una locura y que no tenía razón de ser. Viene y me complico la decisión que días atrás había tomado y que con el paso de las semanas volvería a retomar sin tanto pensar.

Es una locura mencione, al borde del colapso

Es nuestra locura – dijo de manera segura y brindándome el más tierno de los besos, beso que jamás podría borrar de mi memoria así pasaren 3000 años, aquel beso lo llevaría marcado como un tatuaje.

Pero, si siempre habría un pero cuando lo que sientes es algo inconfesable para el mundo, algo que nadie podría admitir y menos una familia como la nuestra, como romper con el destino que te marca y que en ocasiones decide por ti y por los demás, como encontrar la paz si tu paz se queda congelada en el momento que sientes que lo has perdido y con el lo has perdido todo… si definitivamente en la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable…


	2. El principio del Fin

**UN SECRETO INCONFESABLE**

En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable… (Autor desconocido)

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.**

Te espero donde siempre – eso era más que suficiente para sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo, no había nada que a sus 16 años de vida le motivara tanto a seguir con los protocolos de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.

Todo estaba listo, tenia lo que tanto deseaba lo que tanto amaba, lo que había luchado por no sentir aquel sentimiento, había impuesto su mal carácter por no querer aceptar la realidad que su corazón le estaba gritando, pero al final no pudo escapar, sonrió el día que se dio cuenta que también ella lo amaba, sonrió de felicidad pues solo con ella podía ser el, sin nombres sin apellidos sin nada que impidiese aquel sentimiento que había nacido de los mas profundo de sus corazones.

Estaba llegando al lugar citado, pero algo era diferente el lugar estaba decorado? Como quien pudo hacer algo como aquello, bueno era mejor avanzar a seguir cuestionando el lugar, la entrada estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, sin duda un detalle muy hermoso pensó la joven de cabellos azules. Cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola por lo que sin esperar avanzo en busca de la persona amada pero lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras.

La decoración de aquel bungaló, era sencillamente maravilloso, solo a travesó la puerta y pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba iluminada por velas del mismo color que los pétalos y todo estaba lleno de rosas aquel lugar era de los mejores sueños y es que era un sueño y si era una realidad sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo.

Bienvenida preciosa – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo el estaba justo detrás suyo susurrándole al oído

Es hermoso – dijo ella tratando de ocultar la sensación que despertó el en su joven cuerpo.

Como estas – dijo ahora dándole un tierno beso en su cuello

Sorprendida por el detalle, pero enamorada más que nunca – dijo volteando y dándole un beso sublime en los labios, si lo amaba y cuanto lo amaba, había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar aquel sentimiento pero no lo había logrado su joven corazón sin duda ahora latía tan fuerte que parecía la corrida de dárseles en su pecho.

De aquel beso sublime nació un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de sentimiento recorrido la boca de la chica con la lengua ella que gustosa le abrió paso en su cavidad, sin duda no había cosa mas hermosa que los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Te amo - ella susurro

El sonrió con los labios pegados a su cuello – también te amo le aseguro

Descendió desde los labios de la chica hasta su cuello, sin duda las sensaciones que estaba provocando en ella eran indescriptibles.

Hazme tuya, aquí y ahora – ella pidió

Siempre serás mía – el respondió al tiempo que se posesiono de los labios de la chica y una de sus manos llego a su joven y virgen seno lo que provoco que ella se arqueara y emitiera un gemido de placer. Ella por su parte cruzo los brazos en su cuello y le soltó la cola con la que llevaba sosteniéndose el cabello caoba que le caracterizaba enredo sus dedos entre sus cabellos y el profirió un gemido.

Esto es una locura – dijo con la voz excitada

Si pero es nuestra locura – menciono, me vuelves loco mi pequeña niña menciono, Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo y correspondió a aquel pequeño e inocente beso.

La siguió besando, ahora con pasión y con deseo, ambos seguían aquel ritmo desenfrenado, sentían la necesidad de pertenecerse tanto que les dolía. El se abrió paso con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, luego de un rato dejo su boca para comenzar a bajar por su mandíbula llegando a su cuello, aquel lugar era el paraíso.

Y con una delicadeza sublime la dirigió hacia la cama, sus manos viajaron hacia su cintura pegándola mas a el, su caderas y las de ella habían comenzado un baile sincronizado a la perfección, mientras sus manos descendieron a sus caderas pegándola mas a él si se podía, haciendo que la joven peliazul soltase un gemido de placer al sentir su erección contra su cadera, gemía en su oído ahora, haciéndole perder el control, siguió descendiendo hacia su escote de su blusa, las manos de ella habían viajado a sus hombros acariciándolo, sus besos y caricias le brindaban un placer jamás antes experimentado por el, la sensación y el placer que ella provoca con sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja, lo hizo gemir a el también, era sencillamente todo lo que pudiera desear o eso creía el.

Te amo – ella susurro a su oído, mientras mordía de manera erótica el lóbulo de su oreja, no pudo resistirse mas y una de sus manos se coloco encima de uno de sus pechos acariciándolo y sintiendo la blusa bajo sus manos, aun así arqueó su espalda pegándose mas a él. Haciéndole perder más el control, inmediatamente su boca viajo a su seno y con mucho cuidado le quito la blusa y sin previo aviso, se posiciono de su seno arrancando un gemido más ruidoso de ella, haciéndola gemir su nombre.

Neji!! – ella le grito

Descendió lentamente de su pecho hacia su plano vientre llenando el recorrido de tormentos besos, termino de desvestirla, ella con mucho amor hizo lo mismo lo beso dulcemente, mientras su manos, desabotonaron su camisa, la lanzo lejos de ellos acaricio su torso, llenándolo de besos mientras sus manos traviesas se dirigían a sus pantalones y en un minuto el se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

No podía esperar más aquella niña que en sus brazos se convertiría en mujer, en su mujer, lo volvía loco, si ella lo tenía a sus pies, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, volvió a besarla con una pasión que su corazón latió como hace tiempo no lo hacia por nadie. Se coloco sobre ella si con una delicadeza propia de la naturaleza de la chica, se abrió camino en la cavidad de ella, haciendo gemir su nombre una vez mas.

Mmmm, Neji!!! – el se detuvo, sabe que tiene que tener cuidado, era su primera vez y era con el, tendría que controlarse pero aquella sensación de sentirse dentro de ella casi lo hace perder el control, se adentro en ella un poco mas y pudo sentir aquella barrera que estaba a punto de romper y con delicadeza y amor se adentro por completo lo que provoco que ella gimiera de dolor, se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrase a el, luego de unos segundos ella accedió a dejarlo hacer y el siento la gloria sin duda, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, entraba y salía, las embestidas que antes fueron lentas, ahora se habían vuelto desenfrenadas.

Te amo, mmm no te detengas!!! – pidió bueno mas bien grito, claro no era necesario el no se detendría no hasta que aquel baile erótico terminase

Ella levanto sus caderas y con sus piernas se enredo en la cintura de su amado, el por su parte solo se concentraba en no lastimarla, mientras seguía embistiéndola, sabia que ella llegaría pronto lo sentía, sentía como las paredes de su niña ahora mujer se contraían, dio una embestida mas y juntos llegaron al clímax el se derramo dentro de ella por completo y el paraíso se abrió camino para recibirlos, Neji!!! Ella grito, Hinata!!! – gimió también.

Te amo – susurro besando la frente de Hinata perlada de sudor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella sonrió – yo también te amo – aseguro.

Salio lentamente provocando un fuerte gemido en ella, Hinata se apego a su cintura no lo dejaría irse no esta noche quedando dormida sobre el. Él sabía que esta noche era diferente a las que pudo tener antes, una entrega sublime, una entrega que jamás olvidaría.

Te amo – susurro el antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. La Realidad

**UN SECRETO INCONFESABLE**

En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable… (Autor desconocido)

**La Realidad **

Amanecía en Tokio como cualquier otro día, pero sabía que aquel día no era como los otros, como otros despertares caían una suave brisa pudo notarlo a través del ventanal de su habitación.

Un momento como llegue a mi habitación si – pensó la joven Hyuuga

Veo que has despertado ya – una niña de 10 años aproximadamente se encontraba viéndola, por lo que se sobresalto al escucharla no se había dado cuenta que su pequeña hermana estaba en su habitación.

Hanabi – atino a decir que paso

Eso debería preguntarte yo – dijo con un poco de enfado la niña de ojos blancos

Hanabi por favor no puedes pedirme explicaciones sobre lo que hago, se te olvida que soy mayor que tu – dijo haciendo que la niña se encogiera de hombros.

Bueno a mi no tienes porque darme explicaciones pero que tal nuestra madre o a nuestro padre – dijo sonriendo sabia, que eso si podía poner nerviosa a su hermana

Puedes bajar ya llevamos un tiempo esperando por ti hermana – dijo saliendo del lugar.

Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que salir de su cama y sintió el cuerpo adolorido sonrió porque lo que paso no había sido un sueño, pero aun no se explicaba como había llegado a su habitación si estaba en el bungaló a unos metros de la mansión.

Buenos días padre, madre, lamento la tardanza – dijo a modo de disculpa y dirigiéndose al lugar habituado de acuerdo al orden de nacimiento como era la costumbre.

Bien Hinata nos puedes explicar que fue lo que paso ayer – dijo de manera seria su padre

Bueno yo, yo – no sabía que decir en realidad estaba nerviosa

Padre ya te lo explique – escucho esa voz que la hizo voltear por auto reflejo

Salimos a dar una vuelta y bueno sabes que no está acostumbrada y se quedo dormida de regreso a casa, por lo que no quise molestarte y la lleve a su recamara – dijo el hijo mayor de la familia

Neji, hasta cuando vas a entender que tu hermana no puede salir de casa sin nuestro permiso, el hecho que seas su hermano mayor no quiere decir que puedes mandar sobre ella – dijo el padre de ambos dirigiendo una mirada de enojo a Hinata

Perdóname padre no volverá a ocurrir – dijo el Genio de la Familia

Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, Neji tienes 24 años es hora que tomes la riendas de la familia y como tal al frente los negocios, y sabes todo lo que eso implica – dijo su padre viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Por supuesto padre no te preocupes se mis deberes para la familia y los cumpliré – dijo sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana Hanabi y solo una mirada le brindo a Hinata.

Terminaron de desayunar y los padres se fueron a sus distintas ocupaciones por lo que solo los tres hijos herederos en diferente proporción pero herederos al fin se quedaron en la mesa.

Hanabi es hora de que te vayas al colegio no querrás llegar tarde y molestar a nuestro padre cierto – dijo el mayor inculcándole a su pequeña hermana lo que es ser parte de la familia Hyuuga

Si no vemos hermano, hermana deséame suerte hoy tengo exámenes – dijo cuando salió corriendo del lugar.

Suerte – dijo Hinata en un grito

Porque me trajiste a casa – dijo con duda

No esperabas que pasaras la noche fuera, sabes que eres menor así, que eso no se debe permitir – dijo cortante

Qué te pasa, porque estas tan agresivo – pregunto

No claro que no, como crees que debo estar, tengo que salir Hinata y espero no me molestes quieres – dijo levantándose del comedor

Neji espera, porque me tratas así, después de lo que paso – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Basta Hinata no quiero llanto, sabes no estoy de humor, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer así que si me disculpas tengo que salir a cumplir con mis obligaciones para con la familia – dijo serio y salio sin mas explicaciones y sin mas.

Esto no puede estar pasando, como es que cambio tanto de la noche a la mañana será que nuestros padres se habrían dado cuenta – pensó – no eso es imposible de ser así no estaríamos en estos momentos en casa y seguramente estaríamos fuera de la familia y del país. Que esta pasando contigo Neji, porque ese cambio tan drástico y que quieres decir con eso de que ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.- se quedo pensando pero algo en el corazón se le abrió.

Pensé que no vendrías a tiempo – la voz de una mujer lo distrajo

Que haces aquí quien te ha dejado entrar – pregunto con seriedad

Mi amor se te olvida que no tengo que pedir permiso soy tu futura esposa, aunque claro esta que a ti se te olvida muy a menudo cuando estas cerca de esa niña tonta – dijo con malicia.

Calla Ino, no estoy de humor para soportar tus insultos – dijo ya con el rostro crispado.

Lo se mi amor, solo venia para informarte que hoy mismo será anunciado nuestro compromiso en tu residencia, no se te olvide faltar porque a tus padres no les gustaría saber sobre tus andanzas – dijo y con amenaza lanzada se retiro de la oficina.

Como pudo pasar esto, en que momento mis padres se han puesto de acuerdo, no puedo asimilarlo y sobre todo como es que ella se ha dado cuenta de – no, no puede ser algo debe de esconder pero como le digo esto a… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria.

Señor Hyuuga tiene a su madre al teléfono – dijo la mujer por el comunicador

Gracias nisha, - dijo cortante

Que sucede madre – pregunto con cautela

Es solo para pedirte que lleves a tus hermanas de compras con todo los pendientes no he podido comunicarles la noticia y tampoco he podido comprarles los vestidos – dijo la madre ansiosa por los acontecimientos la unión de las familias supondría un alto ingreso a sus empresas por no decir que prácticamente se adueñaban de todo el comercio Japonés.

No creo que pueda madre tengo que ir por el traje hoy, pero no te preocupes le diré a Sakura que lo haga espero no tenga algún inconveniente – dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Gracias hijo eres nuestro genio – dijo la madre muy pagada de si

Hasta la noche madre – dijo cerrando la comunicación con su progenitora

Escucho su móvil sonar, claro no estaba para contestarlo si no fuera su querido primo

Bueno, que sucede – dijo la pelirosa

Sakura perdona que te interrumpa, pero necesito de tu ayuda – dijo el genio

Que sucede – volvió a preguntar el solo la llamaba cuando no sabia que hacer.

Bueno mi madre me ha pedido que lleve a mis hermanas a por los vestidos de esta noche, pero no puedo crees que puedas llevarlas tu – pregunto rogando al cielo que su adorada prima aceptara

Claro, solo déjame arreglar unos asunto con Sasuke y en seguida estoy en tu casa te parece – dijo ya mas tranquila pensó que era algo mas

Gracias Sakura – dijo cerrando la llamada

Que sucede – inquirió un pelinegro desde la cama

No es nada solo mi primo que esta nervioso por el compromiso – dijo sonriéndole de manera sensual

Y quien no, si con esa niña bajo su poder es dueño de todo el comercio japonés – dijo recibiendo a su esposa entre los brazos.

Hinata, abre la puerta por favor, - gritaba desesperada Hanabi

Que sucede, ¿porque estas histérica pequeña? – dijo la mayor de ellas

Bueno es que no se que sucede toda la casa esta direfente tiene hermosos adornos florales como esos que te enviaron el otro día – dijo agitada pues había subido al segundo piso a toda prisa.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Hinata quien salio corriendo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo y claro pensó lo primero que quiera creer seguramente era cuestión de Neji para disculparse por el comportamiento de la mañana, siempre lo hacia pero tantos arreglos florales tantas rosas rojas y blancas.

Que sucede aquí – pregunto curiosas al ver tanta gente

Nada Hinata, - dijo la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas

Sakura – pregunto intrigada

Si, Hinata no me veas así, se que no he venido últimamente, pero necesito que me acompañes por unos vestidos te apetece – pregunto sin mas

Claro que no, pero es que tu sabes algo sobre este relajo – pregunto esperando que ella le diera una pista.

Claro hoy será una noche inolvidable para la familia, una noche que Japón no olvidara – dijo la pelirosa saliendo con sus primas hacia el auto, por lo que Hinata se quedo completamente igual o peor que antes.

Todo había salido como lo planeaban las familias, Los invitados estaban llegando y faltaba pocos minutos para ser inminente aquella unión entre las familias, mientras tanto en una habitación se encontraba cierta peliazul, vistiéndose para salir al compromiso de esta noche claro aun ignorante de lo que aquello suponía para su vida para su futuro…..


	4. El Compromiso

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cuatro capitulo espero sea de su agrada, y aclaro ciertamente que los personajes no me pertenecen solamente la historia por favor envíeme sus mensajitos para saber si esta historia vale la pena o no ya saben se aceptan criticas no sean muy duras…**

**UN SECRETO INCONFESABLE**

En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable… (Autor desconocido)

**El compromiso**

Esto es mejor de lo que puede pedir – la futura señora de Hyuuga hablaba

Por supuesto con tus gustos – dijo el ojiblanco sin ánimos

Todo estaba ya por empezar pero las hijas menores del clan Hyuuga no habían llegado y como es costumbre no podían hacerse esperar. De las escaleras vieron bajar a la más pequeña de la familia y como una niña de diez años iba justo como le correspondía. Pero los ojos no están en la pequeña niña, no más de uno pudo ver aquel ángel que descendía de las escaleras y un par de ojos se quedaron prácticamente sorprendidos ante aquel ángel hecha mujer. Hinata aun con un debate interior, preguntándose el motivo de la fiesta, bajaba a paso lento, con un vestido negro ceñido a su escultural cuerpo si, con tan solo 16 años era dueña de una figura envidiable, el escote de su vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación, su cabello levantado dejaba ver su espalda blanca y expuesta a la vista de todos y cada uno de los presentes, especialmente su hermano quien no podía dejar de verla, era una mujer hermosa sin duda.

Por que demorabas tanto – su padre la saco de su trance

Perdóname padre no estaba enterada de la reunión – dijo disculpándose

Ya hablaremos después, es hora del anuncio más importante de la noche – dijo su padre haciendo un pequeño sonido con la copa y un cubierto, para llamar la atención de todos, puesto que todos estaban sentados en una largísima mesa, bien decorada.

Bien, lamentamos que el anuncio de la fiesta que hoy se da en nuestra casa, les haya parecido muy precipitada pero ya saben como suelen ser los muchachos hoy en día y esto lo han decidido en tan poco tiempo – dijo viendo a su hijo y a su futura esposa

Les agradezco su presencia hoy, y de la misma manera les ago saber del compromiso entre mi hijo mayor Neji Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka – dijo el líder de la familia Hyuuga mientras tanto…

Compromiso, como, cuando – una infinidad de preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Hinata que sintió vértigo, pues no encontraba una explicación, busco los ojos de su hermano mayor pero solo encontró frialdad y ausencia…

Salud por los novios – dijeron al unísono los presentes

Que pasa cuñadita tu no brindas por nuestra felicidad – Ino escupió con Veneno

Por que su felicidad sean tan eterna como la mía – dijo alzando su copa, sin duda algo estaba cambiando y no entendía que, solo que en ese momento era incapaz de sentir, de llorar, incapaz de vivir, sentía que algo estaba muriendo y temía saber que… por su parte Neji, no podía creer lo que aquellos ojos le reflejaron cuando brindo por ellos, odio, desde cuando Hinata poseía esa mirada sin vida… sin duda no estaba orgulloso la amaba pero era imposible su relación siempre seria un secreto que el mundo no debería conocer y pensó que esto era lo mejor…

Y cuando es la boda – Hanabi hizo la pregunta que Hinata no se atrevió ni a pensar

En Mes, cuñadita – Ino seguía escupiendo veneno seguro que lo disfrutaba podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Hinata y algo dentro se regocijaba de satisfacción.

Un Mes – Hinata susurro

Si te parece mucho tiempo cuñadita – esta era su hora y la disfrutaría

Te molestaría llamarme por mi nombre, y no me parece mucho tiempo al final de cuentas es su decisión no la mía – dijo saliendo del lugar no soportaba mas aquel lugar….

Hinata – escucho a su hermano llamarla, pero no se detuvo seguía a paso de corcel con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y desapareció del lugar.

La fiesta trascurrió como las familias habían dispuesto y en un mes se unirían para siempre, mientras tanto Hinata pudo desahogarse ante tal noticia, no supo como fue que pudo contenerse en la mesa, amaba tanto a su hermano aunque sabia que eso era peligroso e indebido lo amaba, pero el no se merecía ese amor, estaba en el bungaló, donde tan solo ayer se había entrabado a el, lo amo en cuerpo y alma, y ahora estaba sola, sin nada, sin él, no podía permanecer allí por mucho mas tiempo no quería saber nada mas, pero sus padres podrían sospechar así que tomo la decisión mas importante de su vida…

Sabes donde esta tu Hermana – el mayor de los Hyuuga parecía molesto

No padre, solo se que no estaba bien, creo que le dolía la cabeza – Hanabi no entendía por que mentía pero lo estaba haciendo, cuando en realidad no sabia que pasaba con su hermana.

Llámala de inmediato – ordeno con voz severa

Padre, perdona pero será mejor que hables con ella mañana, fui a su recamara pero esta dormida y ya es muy tarde debemos descansar – sugirió el genio de la familia.

Esta bien – a duras penas el hombre de cabellos caoba acepto

Ve a dormir Hanabi es muy tarde – pido de manera dulce Neji

Donde esta Hinata – pregunto con duda

En su recamara – dijo seguro de si

No, no esta en su recamara a donde se ha ido – pregunto inquieta la niña

No te preocupes yo iré por ella, pero tu ve y descansa – dijo resignándose a que su hermana menor no le daría tregua.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, se paralizo, ese aroma podría reconocerlo a millas de distancia, porque, porque estaba aquí no podía dejarla y ya.

Hinata – pregunto dubitativo

Que haces aquí – dijo con voz llorosa

Vine a buscarte, es hora de regresar a casa – dijo tratando de ser suave

Vete no quiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo – pidió Hinata

No seas infantil – dijo con enojo, no era la paciencia su mejor don

Infantil, porque Neji – pregunto

Crees que nuestro padre no se dio cuenta de la forma de salirte de la fiesta – dijo

Era tu fiesta no la mía, no tenia compromiso para con nadie – dijo molesta

Eres parte de esta familia y tienes los mismos compromisos que todos nosotros – dijo elevando el tono de voz

Porque me has hecho esto – pregunto ahora con tristeza

Hinata olvida lo que paso – dijo su voz casi se quebró

Olvidar, como olvidar, me entregue a ti y tu te comprometes con otra mujer, a que juegas, que soy para ti – pregunto con rudeza

Nada – dijo y basto para arrepentirse, pero no podía hacer nada, sintió la fría mano de su hermana impactarse contra su mejía con una fuerza que contenía coraje, rabia, desilusión

Eres un cobarde – grito ella indignada por la respuesta de su hermano

Lárgate – dijo abriendo la puerta

No, no me iré sin ti, mañana tendrás que rendirle cuenta a nuestros padres – dijo tomándola del brazo

Suéltame, no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida Neji Hyuuga, en tu vida – dijo sacándose del agarre de su hermano y saliendo del lugar.

Perdóname Hinata – susurro el genio, para luego ir a su casa

Los días pasaron sin piedad para Hinata los preparativos de la Boda estaban mas que listos, solo faltaba un día para que se casaran, un día para perderlo definitivamente, aunque en todas las semanas que pasaron no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra a no ser necesario por sus padres, de lo contrario no hablaban pero ahora que podía hacer, con quien podía contar.

No, no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando porque – se decía la Hyuuga mientras sostenía un sobre en sus manos.

Hinata podemos hablar – escucho decir a su madre, escondió lo que sostenía en sus manos y la coloco en una gaveta de su mesa de noche

Pasa mamá – dijo mostrando una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos como antes.

Mi pequeña Hinata, estas segura de tu decisión – pregunto inquieta la mujer de cabellos azules

Si madre, es lo mejor, además que es una oportunidad entre miles, y quiero cambiar un poco nada mas – dijo abrazando a su madre

Pero tiene que ser mañana - pregunto aun dudando

Si madre, mira es mejor que no lo comentes con nadie mas, mi padre esta enterado y me apoya – dijo

Pero y tu hermano – dijo causando un malestar en el corazón a Hinata

No tiene porque saberlo, es mi decisión y ustedes me apoyan no veo la razón porque molestarlo – dijo sonando un poco ruda

Que pasa, porque he notado que la relación con tu hermano es casi insoportable – pregunto la madre angustiada

Mama, no te preocupes es mas bien que no quiero molestar mañana estará muy ocupado y no tendrá tiempo para mas, yo cumpliré con la familia y con él, me iré después cuando estén en la fiesta te parece – pregunto rogando al cielo para que su madre no insistiese.

Claro hija, y gracias por quedarte por lo menos hasta después de la boda – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija

Su madre abandono la habitación, feliz porque al menos la familia estaría completa.

Perdóname madre – dijo al momento que volvía a sostener el sobre blanco en sus manos, con sumo cuidado lo abrió y estaba allí lo que tanto temía, Prueba de Embarazo positivo, que haría lo había estado pensando desde que lo sospecho que haría, estaba embarazada de su hermano….

Muchas veces el destino juega con nosotros, algún día podremos saber la verdad es permanecer juntos…….. Espero mensajitos porfis porfis…


	5. Boda y Huida

**UN SECRETO INCONFESABLE**

En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable… (Autor desconocido)

**BODA **

**Y**

**HUIDA**

Todo había terminado y nada como un día lo había soñado, su Hermano el amor de su vida, caminaba del brazo de su flamante esposa, la boda religiosa había culminado con un sí rotundo de ambos así se unían dos familias en un solo imperio en el comercio de Japón pero que dos vidas tomarían rumbos distintos a partir de ahora….

El gran salón estaba de lujo digno de una boda tan sonada como la unión de Hyuuga Yamanaka, sonrió al verlo era la última vez en mucho tiempo que lo vería o quizá nunca más…

Es hora de partir madre – dijo la joven de ojos perla – se me hace tarde tengo que coger un avión, te ha quedo de maravillas la fiesta eres única – dijo dándole un beso a su madre

Cuídate mucho hija – dijo abrazando a su niña – me llamas cuando llegues

Claro madre lo hare no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – dijo sabiendo que a partir de hoy estaría sola completamente sola con su pequeño hijo…

Salió del gran salón, con los ojos llorosos pero no era tiempo para llorar no podía debía irse tenía que…

Aquellos ojos opalinos la vieron marcharse, quiso seguirla pero sabía que no era lo correcto luego hablaría con ella – al menos eso pensó Neji Hyuuga…

La fiesta transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos ya que nadie tenía intenciones de echar a perder tal acontecimiento mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Tokio el Avión despegaba con un hasta siempre Japón….

Felicidades a los dos hacen una hermosa pareja – la madre de los Hyuuga dijo a su hijo y nuera.

Te ha quedado espectacular la fiesta suegra – dijo una rubia con una risa arrogante como toda Yamanaka, orgullosa de haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

Y mi querida cuñadita – pregunto con sorna

Hanabi, está en su habitación – la mujer de cabellos azules contesto a la interrogante

No me refería a la pequeña Hanabi – dijo sonriendo más aun ella la había visto partir pero quería hacerlo público o al menos que Neji su ahora marido se enterara que su pequeña y endemoniada hermana se había ido sin despedirse.

También está en su habitación – Neji respondió seguro de sí mismo él, la vio salir a su habitación, pero ante la negación de su madre se quedo esperando la respuesta y entonces escucho lo que jamás pensó escuchar

Hinata se ha ido de Japón – la madre solo derramo unas lagrimas ante la mención de que su pequeña se había marchado.

Neji por su parte no podía creerlo por eso había aceptado asistir a su boda, porque sabía que se iría y no fue capaz de decírselo aunque no tuviese que recibir explicaciones como hombre si como hermano mayor

Por cuánto tiempo se ha marchado – pregunto dudoso de saber la respuesta

5 años Neji, tu hermana se ha ido por 5 años – dijo saliendo del lugar no podía seguir como si no le doliese la partida de Hinata.

Neji no podía creer lo que su madre le dijo, 5 años sin verla, 5 años sin escuchar su voz, sin escucharla reír que mala broma el jugaba el destino el sabia que la perdería pero no así no tan rápido, salió del salón a toda prisa y se dirigió al cuarto que le perteneció a su hermana todo este tiempo.

Se dejo caer en la enorme cama, contenía su llanto porque el corazón se le oprimía de una manera terrorífica no podía explicar lo que sentía o más bien no sentía por tanto dolor, aspiro el olor que aún conservaba aquella habitación busco algo que la recordara, pero no había mas que una cama vacia un cuarto sin su dueña y un sobre sobre al mesita de noche seguramente era para el o a ella se le había olvidad, camino con lentitud tanto que dolia cada paso que daba cogió el sobre y lo abrió, esperando una despedida un hasta pronto o un te amo…..

Pero lo que encontró lo dejo mudo completamente en shock, era la prueba d embarazo de su hermana, por eso se fue iba a tener un hijo….

Mi hijo – se dijo Neji Hyuuga


End file.
